


Goodbye

by papadean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Im scared, It Sucks, M/M, Oh god, first work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papadean/pseuds/papadean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Castiel's father died, Michael was in charge of all family and decided to move out to England. <br/>This was Dean and Castiel's goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first real work, so please don't be that harsh to me  
> i love you all

  
_"So..."_

The Winchester's oldest son breathes out, silently as his green eyes were dark, sadly  staring into the clear sky for a second. He was laying on the soft grass which was tickling the exposed skin on the back of his neck, arms under his head as a small, nervous smile which played on his lips, didn't leave for a second as inside in the cage he calls a chest, his heart was beating like a drum.

_"Yeah..."_

Castiel, his boyfriend from the age of fifteen, said. They were seventeen now. Both of them. It is probably the last time they see each other, and Dean couldn't take his olive gaze from Castiel's eyes, who were just like that clear,  beautiful sky up there, small group of birds flying across it.

_"Will you come back?"_

Castiel shrugged lightly, turning his head to the side just a little more so their faces were just an inch apart and he breathed out.

_"I want to."_

A soft, but more of a sad smile slowly appeared on Dean's lips, which Castiel kissed whenever he had the chance, but today was a bit of different. They already made love in Dean's car, so sweet, slow, filled gentle touches and with confessions.

_"I want to too. Are you sure you can't stay?"_

Dean sighed, feeling his eyes tear up as they already did many times this very day.

_"I can't, Dean. My father won't let me stay. I'll call you, write you everyday. I will. I promise."_

_"And I promise to reply, every time."_

Dean said, biting his lower lip just slightly when the smaller boy cupped his subtle jaw, caressing his skin with a thumb.

_"I know Dean. I love you."_

_"I love you more,"_

_"I love you the most."_

_"That's not fair!"_

Castiel chuckled at Dean's comment before he leaned closer, his eyes flattering close as he pressed their lips together for a long, deep but soft kiss. This is what they needed the most. They both knew that their lips won't press together again for more than a year.

_"When Michael is coming to get you?"_

Castiel opened his eyes when he heard Dean's question, and looked at his watch.

_"In five minutes."_

Dean's heart started beating faster and faster as he started the realize that this is over. All these years together. He felt a sour tear fell down his freckled cheek, then the bridge of his nose and falling down from the tip of it. He hated crying. He did. He hated it the most when he cried in front of his better half.

_"I'll miss you..."_ it was all he could say right now.

Castiel sucked a breath before he reached to gently wipe off Dean's tears.

_"Don't cry, Dean, please... I'll see you soon again... I'll somehow make Micheal let me come over here on summer..."_

Dean smiled lightly, looking away for a second before he looked at his boyfriend again, gazing into those two seas which were called eyes.

_"He won't. He doesn't like me."_

Castiel chewed on his lower lip before he chuckled and pressed their lips together again, kissing him softly as Dean responded, holding Castiel his hips, gently brushing his thumb over that hipbone... that soft skin, which he loved to kiss so much, just touch it even. 

  
_"I love you."_

_"I know."_

_"Goodbye..."_

Those were the last words in person and the last kiss they shared. Dean watched Castiel stood up when he heard car park near Dean's and beeping loudly. Winchester got on his feet to, following Castiel with his olive gaze, watching as after a warm smile which was given Dean, the smaller boy climbed in the car, driving off.

Dean couldn't help but to burst into tears once he made to the Impala, slowly, the stream made his way down Dean's hot, red, freckled cheeks, making it's way down Dean's nose and falling from the tip of it, already feeling like Castiel is gone for a week or so.

_"I miss you."_

x


End file.
